Tears ,Trouble and Glasses of Tea
by Samantha-kun
Summary: AU. Katara and the gang live in the intercity. Will they be able to survive? What happens when Katara develops a nine month problem? [Zutara] [Tophang][Jetara] [Sokki] R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it

**AN: **This one may take me a while to update, but I hope that you all like it. I changed a few of the last names and apperances, but I think that you'll like it. -Sam

* * *

Katara slouched her way into first hour math class. With a sigh she mumbled an excuse to the teacher and walked towards her seat at the back of the room. She sat down, took out her homework and began writing down random answers in an attempt to make it look like she had finished it.

"How was your weekend?" asked her friend Aang, turning around to look at her intently.

Katara shrugged and tried to ignore the gaze of her tattooed friend. "Hey," he said, lifting her chin up, "It's gonna be okay."

Katara looked into his grey eyes and smiled. "Thanks Aang. You rock."

He shrugged, "I know." He placed his headphones over his orange beanie and shut his eyes.

"Ms. Sozen!" snapped the teacher, "Would you care to tell the class the equation for point slope?"

Katara shrugged, "Not really, thanks for asking though."

"Detention!" said the teacher, and resumed teaching the lesson.

Aang laughed softly and leaned his chair back so he could talk to Katara. "So," he said with a grin, "Are you going to Toph's tonight?"

She shrugged, "Probably. I think Sokka's having Yue over, so I might hang out at the park."

Aang laughed softly, "Cool."

---x---

Katara hopped up onto the wall that separated the school from the alleyway and looked up into the smoke filled sky. She shut her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

"Hey," said a voice from below her.

"What," she asked, swinging her legs over the wall and looking down.

"What're you doing up there?" asked her brother, jumping up to sit next to her.

"What're you doing out here?" asked Katara, smirking at her older brother.

"Making sure you go to class," said Sokka, pulling at a hole in his jeans, "Why aren't you in class?"

She shrugged and jumped off the wall, "Well, I guess I'm going to class now."

"See that you do," said Sokka with a smirk.

---x---

Zuko sighed as he walked down the hallway, trying to ignore all the stares that he was getting. He brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes and kept walking, intent on leaving the building.

As he walked out of the school he felt a tap on the shoulder. "Hey," said a girl with long brown hair and startlingly blue eyes, "You dropped this."

She held out a book and he took it, not looking at her face. "Thanks," he mumbled and began walking away from the school again.

"Hey," said the girl, running up to him, "What's your name? Haven't I seen you around here before?"

Zuko sighed and continued walking, trying to ignore the girl now fluttering around his shoulder.

"Seriously, just look at me."

Resigning himself to the worst Zuko raised his golden eyes to look into her blue ones.

The girl gasped, "Zuko?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked, trying to think if he had ever seen the girl before.

"It's me, Katara," she said, "What happened to your eye?"

Zuko touched the rough scar that covered one eye, "My father."

"You still don't remember me?" she asked, falling into step next to him.

He shook his shaggy head.

"Come on," she said with a laugh, "We used to play at the park together when we were like, two!"

"That was you?" asked Zuko in a quiet voice.

She nodded and stopped at one of the run down houses on the side of the road, "Well, this is my stop."

"I live next door," said Zuko, "With my uncle."

"Cool," she said, pushing open the rusted gate, "See you around."

---x---

"How long are you in town for?" asked Katara, sitting up in bed.

Jet shrugged and pulled on his pants, "Not that long."

Katara sighed and tossed on a robe.

"Chin up kid," said Jet, walking to the front door, "I'll be back again before you can blink."

Katara shut the door and walked over to her room, shutting the door with a snap.

---x---

Katara awoke to a sharp knock on her door. She mumbled sleepily and threw her pillow at it. The knocking persisted, followed by a loud voice.

"I know you're in there Kat," said Toph's voice, "Come on, get up!"

Katara sighed, flung off the covers and began to pull on a sweatshirt. "I'm comin' Toph," she said groggily.

She finally opened the door to see Toph standing there with a smug look on her face.

"What?" asked Katara, walking with her to the kitchen where she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Jet was here last night wasn't he?"

"So what if he was?" asked Katara, sitting down at the table.

"Come on Kat," said Toph, sitting down and brushing her dark hair out of her eyes, "You're just hurting yourself. He comes at random times, and then he leaves without a trace. You need to move on."

"Since when are you my personal advisor?" she asked grumpily.

"Since you stopped listening to sense and reason."

"My brother told you to do this didn't he?" she asked, flaring up.

Toph put her hands in the air, "Don't shoot the messenger."

Katara stood up and walked towards her brother's room in a towering temper. "Sokka," she said angrily, throwing open the door, "What are you doing interfering with my life! It's my-."

She broke off and flipped on the light switch. "Hmm," said Sokka, rolling out of bed and landing on the floor with a thump.

"You moron!" she yelled, hitting him with a pillow, "You suck."

"Just doing my brotherly duty," he grumbled sleepily.

Katara stormed out of the room and sat back down at the table with a loud 'humph' of indignation.

"So," said Toph, "What're you doing today?"

Katara shrugged and returned to her cereal.

"Well you better do something good," said Toph with a grin, "Don't want to waste away here."

"You're oddly cheerful," said Katara with a grimace.

"I've got a date," she said, standing up and walking out the door, "See you later."

* * *

**R&R PLEASE**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it

* * *

"Wake up Zuko," said Uncle Iroh, opening the door and turning on the light.

Zuko groaned and waved his arm to show his Uncle he was awake. With a sigh he stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Zuko touched the scar that now covered his eye, wincing as he did.

The memory of the fire was still burned into his memory, along with the tear shaped burn that covered his eye.

Zuko got dressed and walked downstairs towards the tiny kitchen. "Good morning nephew," said Iroh, passing him a cup of tea, "How did you sleep?"

Zuko merely grunted and walked out the door towards the school. The rain began to fall as he got to the prison shaped building. He dashed inside and walked towards his first hour study hall.

The teacher didn't look as him as he took a seat near the back of the room next to a boy with long brown hair.

"Hey, I'm Haru," he said, holding out his hand.

"Zuko," he replied shortly.

"Are you new here?" asked Haru, ignoring the teacher's angry looks in their direction.

Zuko nodded.

"Cool, I'll show you around later."

Zuko nodded and promptly put his head down on his black sweatshirt and fell asleep.

He dreamed that he was standing in the middle of a fire. The flames then took on the face of his father, mocking him and spitting on him. Then the face of his mother appeared, then changed into his sister Azula, and then into his Uncle. He screamed as the flames enveloped them and he fell down into blackness.

"Hey man," said Haru, shaking him awake, "Class is over."

Zuko grabbed his bag and followed the tall boy out of the classroom.

---x---

Zuko hated lunch. All the smells and the people talking made him feel sick as he walked down the lunch line. He sniffed suspiciously at the nachos and decided to pass on lunch. He was just walking towards the library when he heard someone calling his name.

He turned around to see Haru motioning to him from a table near the window. Zuko hesitantly walked towards the table, distinctly aware that people all around him were staring at the scar on his face.

"Sit down," said Haru, pulling him up a chair.

Zuko sat, silently looking around at the people Haru was sitting with. There was a girl with dark hair and silvery eyes that was chatting to a short boy wearing a bright orange beanie. There was a boy with a shock of messy brown hair pulled into a ponytail that was talking to a girl who must have been his sister. Her hair was a long brown and her blue eyes were deep pools. She turned to look at him and her name came to his lips.

"Katara?"

"Hey Zuko," she said, turning to talk to him, "You're friends with Haru?"

"It seems so."

She laughed a light tinkling laugh that made the hair on the back of his hands stand up with electricity.

"Well this is my brother Sokka," she said, waving her hand at the boy with the small ponytail, "And this is Aang." She pointed to the kid with the beanie, "And this is Toph." The girl with the dark hair smiled at him in a sinister fashion.

"I'm Zuko," he said softly, "I'm new here."

"Cool," said Sokka, then turned to his sister, "Listen, I've gotta work late tonight. You'll be fine right?"

Katara glared at him, "Of course I'll be fine."

"Just don't have Jet over," said Sokka, standing up and walking over to the door.

Katara turned red and tossed her fork at her brother as he left the school.

"Who's Jet?" asked Zuko, looking at Toph questioningly.

"Katara's boyfriend."

"Katara's man slave you mean," said Aang with a laugh.

"Shut up," said Katara angrily.

"I will not!" said Toph, "When was the last time the two of you did anything but stay at your house with the blinds shut?"

Katara said nothing, but glared ferociously at her dark haired friend.

"Exactly," said Aang, taking off his beanie to reveal a bald head and a blue arrow tattooed on his head and forehead, "He's not your boyfriend, he's your boy toy."

Katara unscrewed her bottle of water and threw it at Aang, who became soaked within seconds.

"Unfair!" he said, "I'm just telling the truth!"

Katara stood up, and they could see the anger rising off of her. "I'm leaving," she said angrily.

Zuko stood up, glad to have an excuse to leave the table. "Do you mind if I come with you?"

She shook her head and they walked together towards one of the mobile classrooms.

"I'm in French," said Katara.

"Me too," said Zuko, opening the door so they could dash through the rain and make their way towards the mobile.

"So," said Katara as they sat down in class, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Interested in the position?" asked Zuko, the traces of a smile playing across his face.

"No, just trying to start a conversation. Anyway, you heard all about my tangled affairs, so I have a right to know what your love life is like."

Zuko smiled, "I just met you and you want me to spill my guts to you?"

She nodded.

"Sorry, you'll need to know me better before you find out about that."

"Fair enough," she said, placing her notebook on the desk and starting to draw.

---x---

Zuko grabbed his bag and dashed out of the school as soon as the bell had rung. "Hey. Where're you going?" asked Katara, following him out of the mobile.

"Home," he said as the rain fell down into his hair.

"I'll walk with you," said Katara, following him towards his house.

"You're not very social," she said as they ran through the rain towards their houses.

Zuko shrugged, "I guess after the fire I cut myself off from all people."

They reached their houses. "See you later then," said Katara with a smile.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" asked Zuko suddenly.

Katara turned around to look at him.

"I mean, your brother won't be home, so I thought…"

"Sure," said Katara with a smile.

"It's at seven," said Zuko shutting the door with a snap.

---x---

Katara knocked on the door at precisely seven o' clock. Zuko opened the door and lead her into the tiny kitchen.

"My Uncle had to work late," he said as they sat down at the table, "I hope you like pasta."

"I do," said Katara with a grin, sitting down next o him.

They ate the pasta in silence, both looking nervously around for something to talk about.

"So, what do you like to do?" asked Zuko, trying to break the silence between them.

"I love to dive," said Katara, "But I got kicked off the team."

"Why?" asked Zuko, putting down his fork.

"I was failing gym," she said with a laugh, "But I loved the water so much, I just kept diving in the summer."

Zuko laughed, "I hate the water. I'm more of a fire person myself."

"Really?"

"Really," he said, "I once set a bush on fire in front of the school once."

Katara laughed, "This has been fun. We need to hang out more."

Zuko nodded and lead her to the door. "Bye."

"Bye."

She left, leaving him with a smile on his face and a full stomach.

'_I think I can get used to living here'_ he thought with a grin.

**

* * *

A/N: **I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers and whoever invented green tea. I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Wednesday so you guys have something to look forward to. I noticed that Katara is a little OOC, and I'm working on that. 

**Demetria912- **I gave you a message, hope that clears up your questions!

**Chigir**l- Oh, it's about to get very interesting, and glad that you liked it

**Kimbalynn616**- Hope that this one was a little more descriptive, and in future there won't be as many breaks in the story.

**Teenfox**- I'm fixing the Katara OOC problem, but I wanted them to all be a little OOC


	3. Chapter 3

Katara awoke early on Monday with her stomach churning.

"Calm down," she told herself as she brushed her hair and pulled on her jeans, "It doesn't mean what you think it means."

Katara walked quickly towards the school, her heart racing. "Please," she thought, "DO NOT let this happen to me."

---x---

Katara sat at the lunch table, her head in her hands. "Please tell me it's negative Toph."

"Sorry Kat," said Toph, "You've been knocked up."

"Uhh!" yelled Katara, "How can this happen to me?!"

Toph placed her hand on Katara's shoulder. "Well, what're you gonna do?"

Katara shook her head, "I'm keeping it, but what's Jet gonna say?"

Toph snorted.

Katara looked up, "Shut up. He loves me, so he'll love our child, right?"

Toph snorted again.

"Stop doing that!" said Katara angrily, "What am I going to tell Sokka?!"

"Best of luck," said Toph, standing up, "I've gotta go to class."

Katara continued sitting at the table, her head in her hands. "Hey," said a voice, and she smelled charcoal.

"Hey Zuko," she said, looking up.

"What's up?" he asked, "You're crying."

Katara wiped away the tears. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" asked Zuko, sitting down next to her at the table.

"Ya," she said, running her hands through her hair, "I missed my period, and I took the test…" She broke off, growling slightly, "I can't believe I let this happen!"

Zuko put his hand on her shoulder. "You're sure?"

Katara nodded.

"And you're sure it's Jet's kid?"

She nodded, her tears flowing over her hands.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "its okay." He sat down next at the table. "You'll be able to get through this."

Katara looked up, the tears easing slightly. "Thanks Zuko."

---x---

Rumors followed Sokka around school and work that day. "Did you hear?" said a voice from behind him. Sokka turned around from the car he was installing brakes on to listen to his friend Bato.

Bato ran his hands through his short brown hair, "That Katara girl is knocked up. Isn't that your sister?"

Sokka couldn't take it anymore. He cocked his arm and punched Bato, knocking him into a shelf of car batteries.

"She's not pregnant," he said with clenched teeth.

"Okay dude," said Bato, "Whatever you say."

---x---

They were all gathered at Katara's house. Zuko was standing behind the couch where Katara sat with her head in her hands. Aang was sitting Indian style on the floor and Toph was rubbing idly at a bruise on her wrist.

"Okay," said Katara, looking up at her friends gathered around her, "You all know that I'm pregnant. It's Jet's kid."

"He's a jerk," said Aang softly, "Knocking you up and leaving you like this."

"He didn't leave me," said Katara, brushing her brown hair out of her face, "He's out on business."

"Come on Kat," said Toph, playing with a metal encrusted braid in her black hair, "We all know he doesn't work. All he does is go out and get drunk and screw other girls. We've all let him go, now you need to."

Aang nodded and looked Katara in the eye. "You've know that he does this. Just let him go and don't look back at the bastard."

Katara absently rubbed at her lower belly. "You guys are right. I really just wanted someone to love me, even if it was only for the night. That was Jet, he could make you feel so special one night and awful the next."

Zuko put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze.

"I guess I just want to know that you'll all be here when the baby comes."

Aang nodded and pulled his orange jacket closer around him. Toph gave her friend a weak smile and nodded. Zuko gave her shoulders a squeeze as if to confirm that he would be there.

"It's our kid as much as it's yours," said Toph, taking her hair out of its messy bun and letting it fall around her shoulders. "It's not like Jet is going to be around that much anyway."

"Have you told Sokka?" asked Zuko, moving around from behind her and sitting down on one of the squashy armchairs.

Katara shook her head. "I don't think that he'll take too well to his sixteen year old sister being pregnant. He's got enough to worry about without me on his plate as well."

"You should tell him," said Aang, "I'm sure he'd rather hear it from you then from some random person."

"I'll think about it," said Katara, "Now you guys should go. Sorry but I am incredibly tired."

Aang nodded and pulled out his headphones as he walked out the door. Toph gave Katara a hug and she breathed in the familiar smell of dirt and metal.

Zuko was the last of them to leave. "I don't want to leave you here alone," he said sheepishly, rubbing a small burn on his arm.

"That's sweet," said Katara, standing on tiptoe and giving him a light kiss on the cheek, "But I'll be fine."

Zuko nodded, "I'll drop in tomorrow."

Katara nodded and shut the door. As she walked back to her room she found that she didn't fell worried, but _loved. _

"_Maybe it'll all work out,"_ she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, _"If I've got people like Zuko and Aang and Toph around."_

She pushed her face deeper into the pillow, _"Especially Zuko." _

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and this will be regularly updated every Wednesday. If you guys have any ideas about what you think I should do just email me. Thank you for all the reviews and keep them up!**

**i-smite-you-all- **Glad that you liked the story!

**Susiefu**- glad that you found it intriguing!

**The Gandhara- **Your review really helped me, and I hope that the new chapters will be more to your taste and a little bit slower. Thanks for the review!

**Demetria912- **I'm glad that you're excited for it!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Zuko woke up four months after Katara had found out she was pregnant to find himself sleeping on the couch. Again. He had been doing this a lot lately, he thought to himself as he stumbled down the hallway to brush his teeth. About twice a week he would stay overnight and stay up, talking and comforting Katara. 

Granted she didn't need his comfort, he thought as he pulled on a clean pair of jeans, she was a strong girl. He thought sometimes that he stayed there for _his _benefit. It made him feel important _needed _even.

He had practically moved in, and that was okay with him. His Uncle was always busy with the tea shop, but usually had time to send Zuko over with a meal.

He heard a knock on the door and the chime of the bell. Hoping that it hadn't woken up Katara he quietly padded down the hallway towards the door.

"Hey Zuko," said Toph, pushing open the door and walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "You stay over again?"

Zuko nodded and shut the door quietly.

Toph stretched out with a yawn and gazed at him through slightly bleary eyes. "Do you have any coffee?"

Zuko nodded and walked over to the coffee pot that stood next to the microwave. "Milk?"

Toph nodded, causing the metal bands in her hair to jingle and clank.

Zuko poured two cups and passed one to Toph. He sat down in front of his friend, staring into the depths of the cup.

"So, how's Kat?" asked Toph, taking a long drink of her coffee and shuddering.

"Okay," said Zuko, "I really don't know how these things go so I can't really tell."

Toph nodded and continued to drink her coffee. Rain lashed at the windows as the two of them sat in silence.

Soon the silence was broken by the sounds of retching.

With a wry smile Toph turned her silver eyes to look at Zuko, "Kat's up."

---x---

Katara wiped her mouth and looked into the mirror. _Four months pregnant, _she thought to herself. _You can't really tell, _she thought to herself, _It's just a small bump. _

This was true. Because of her tiny figure she had only gained about five pounds and a large sweatshirt would cover that up. With a sigh she opened the door of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

It was no surprise to her that Zuko was sitting at the table, nor was it a surprise that Toph was there.

She smiled at the two of them and sat down at the wooden table. "What's up?" she asked, looking intently at Toph, "You look tired."

Toph shrugged, "I was working late last night."

"You should probably get to school," said Zuko, turning his golden eyes to Katara.

She playfully punched his arm, "So should you."

Toph sighed and stood up, "Let's go then. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long day."

---x---

Zuko sat down in first hour, trying to ignore the stares that Haru was giving him. After a few minutes he could endure it no longer. "What?!"

Haru gave him a knowing smile. "That girl over there is staring at you."

Zuko whipped around. A girl with a long brown braid was staring at him intently. She was wearing a pink shirt that showed an obscene amount of cleavage. When she saw him looking at her she gave him a small smile and a coy little wave.

Zuko turned to Haru who was laughing quietly. "You seem to be quite popular with the ladies."

"Not interested," said Zuko, turning his eyes back to his unfinished French homework.

"Aha," said Haru, "is there another girl for our quiet Zuko?"

Zuko shrugged and tried to focus on his homework and ignore Katara's face that was swimming before his eyes.

----x---

Katara walked through the lunch line, half listening to Aang who was chatting in her ear. "So what do you think Kat?"

"Hmm," she said distractedly, "I'm sorry, what did you say Aang?"

Aang shook his head, making his headphones flop around. "Never mind. What are you getting?"

Katara shrugged. All the smells of the cafeteria were making her nauseous. "I'm not hungry. I'll save you a seat."

She walked out of the line, happy to be away from the smell of food. Without paying attention she began walking towards the table at the edge of the cafeteria. "Watch it," said a girl with a long brown braid and a pink shirt as Katara ran into her.

"Sorry," she said absently, wanting to get away from the girl.

"Not yet you aren't," she said with a snarl.

"Katara," said a voice form behind her. She smelled charcoal and knew that Zuko was standing behind her.

The brown haired girl immediately blushed and turned away from the two of them.

"Thanks," said Katara, turning to follow him, "But I could've taken her by myself."

"Not pregnant you won't," said Zuko, "I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby."

"Would you keep it down?!" she cast a wary look around at the students milling around. "I don't want people to know okay? It's hard enough trying to make my way without people knowing."

"Okay," said Zuko, leading her towards their table, "But sooner or later they'll find out."

"I'd rather it be later," she said, and sat down at the lunch table.

---x---

Sokka quietly entered the house. The clock on the mantle told him that it was three o'clock in the morning. With a sigh that ruffled his ponytail he made his way towards his bedroom.

Ever since he had learned of Katara's pregnancy he had been working two jobs to support his sister and her unborn child.

He caught a look at himself in the mirror. "I'm not the same," he said quietly, "None of us are."

There were shadows under his eyes and stubble on his chin. His eyes were bloodshot and he was pale.

"Oh well," he said softly, and fell onto his bed. "Have to get some rest before my other job."

---x---

Katara awoke as suddenly as if someone had hit her in the face. Disoriented in the darkness she fumbled around and hit the light switch. Standing in the doorway, leaning against the door, was Jet.

"Jet," said Katara groggily, "What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime to visit my girl?" he asked, walking over to her and kissing her on the lips.

Katara stood up and walked out into the kitchen. Jet followed her.

"You should go," she said quietly, pouring herself a glass of water and taking a drink.

"What?" said Jet, looking astounded.

"You heard me," she said, looking up into his brown eyes, "You're never around. You get drunk and screw other girls behind my back. Get out."

Her eyes began tot fill with an anger that sent even the strongest men running to the hills.

"Katara," he said softly, "I love you…"

"Don't give me that!" she yelled, throwing the glass of water and watching it shatter against the wall. "You DON'T love me! I'm pregnant with YOUR kid and you haven't stopped by in FOUR MONTHS!!! A good boyfriend doesn't do that! We're over, get OUT!"

"You're…" Jet's mouth hung open, "With my…"

"You heard the lady," said Zuko, emerging from the other room wearing only a pair of black shorts, "Get out."

"This is why?" said Jet angrily, "You left me for this trash?!"

Zuko took a step towards Jet. They were the same height, but a heat seemed to radiate from Zuko, causing Jet to cringe.

"Listen to me very carefully," said Zuko in a calm voice, "I am watching out for Katara, something that _you _failed to do. If you ever come around here again, if you look at her or even so much as _think _about her, I will make sure that you can't _sire any more babies_. Do I make myself clear?"

Jet nodded and walked out of the kitchen and opened the door. "Goodbye Katara," he said, "I hope you and _my _baby are so _very_ happy together."

The door shut with a snap.

Katara walked back into her room and sank onto the bed. She heard Zuko's soft feet follow her.

"I'm fine," she said, hurriedly wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Zuko didn't say anything, simply sat down next to her on the bed and placed his arms around her as she cried.

* * *

**perusal**- I know all of that thanks. Hope you stayed with us long enough to read this

**Flowerpaw- **Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked it even as a Kataang fan!

**Chigirl-** Thanks for the review, glad that you liked it

** teenfox**- the story is a little late..but I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko sat at the table reading the newspaper as Katara read through a textbook next to him. "Pass the waffles," she said, not looking up from her book.

Zuko did, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he did. The door opened and the two of them continued reading, listening to Toph's metal bands clinking together.

"You two are cute," she said, sitting down and helping herself to a waffle, "But I've got a problem."

Katara sighed, marked her place in her book and looked up at her dark haired friend. Toph looked nervous, her black hair was tied in a messy bun and her black and green eye makeup was smeared all over her face.

Zuko also put down his paper and looked up as Aang walked in the door after Toph.

"Okay," she said, tapping her fingers on the table, "I've got a new neighbor."

"That's not that bad," said Aang, sitting down at the table and taking off his orange beanie.

"Yes it is. Her name is Azula and she's horrible to me!"

Zuko stood up so quickly he caused a draft that sent his paper flying. "That's my sister," he said softly.

"No," said Aang, "You said that you sister was with…"

"I said that she was with my father." He turned to face Toph. "Is she moderately tall, brown hair, always wears red?"

Toph nodded.

"It's okay," said Katara, putting her hand on Zuko's arm, "It's a big town. It's not going to be hard to avoid her. And she's your sister, she can't be all bad."

Zuko sat down with a snort, "Let's just say that we have a special kind of relationship…"

---x---

Zuko sat down at his study hall class, his mind teeming with thoughts about the past week. Katara had gotten rid of Jet, he had discovered his sister was living in town, and he had been woken in the early hours of the morning by the sounds of retching.

He placed his head on his arms and prepared to take a long nap. The problem was, someone else was intent on keeping him awake.

As he was about to drop off to sleep he felt a light hand on his arm. He looked up to see the girl from earlier that week looking at him. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the chair next to him.

Zuko shrugged and brushed his brown hair out of his eyes.

"You're friends with that Katara girl aren't you?" she asked her bright blue eyes wide in her face.

Zuko shrugged again.

"Oh, that's a relief," she said with a smile, "I thought that you two were dating. She's so full of herself."

"No she's not," he said softly, "She has a lot to deal with."

"We all do."

"Katara is stronger then you think. After what happened to her, she has a right to be a little full of herself."

The girl stood up, "Well my name is Song. Call me if you ever want to talk."

She took out a pen and wrote her phone number on a slip of paper and passed it to Zuko.

He took it with a quizzical look on his face.

Song smiled and walked out of the classroom.

"Dude," said Haru, who had just walked in the room, "She's so hot."

"Then you can have her." said Zuko with a shrug, taking out his lighter and letting the piece of paper crumble into ash.

"I don't get it," said Haru, "Why won't you just go out with her?"

Zuko sighed, wondering if he should tell Haru the truth. He decided on telling half of it. "I know those kinds of girls. They'll keep you until they're done, and then you're gone. Besides, there's someone else that is on my mind."

"Oh," said Haru with a knowing smile, "You like that Katara girl right?"

Zuko glared at his brown haired friend, "Not like that."

"Whatever," said Haru, putting his headphones in his ears.

Zuko began to doodle on his paper, letting his thoughts wash over him like a wave. Katara was pregnant, his sister and father were back in town, and he might be in love with Katara.

---x---

Katara sat up, intent on paying attention. He math teacher drones on, but she fought the tiredness that tugged at her eyes. This morning she had come to a realization; she needed to do something with her life. If she was going to have this baby she needed a job. For a job she needed a good education.

A whisper from the isle in front of her drew her attention from the teacher.

"And Song asked him out!"

"No!"

"Yes, Zuko is soooo hot!"

Katara tried to ignore the jealously bubbling up inside of her. Zuko wasn't hers, she didn't have any claim. They were friends, right?

"Maybe," said an unbidden voice in the back of her head, "You want more."

---x---

Zuko sat down at the lunch table with a huff. Katara was sitting next to him, her hand furiously flying over a piece of paper. Toph and Aang sat next to Haru, all deep in conversation.

"Oh hi Zuko," said Aang sheepishly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sure that it had to be about him.

"Okay," said Toph, "Why won't you go out with Song?"

Zuko sighed and tried to ignore the way Katara's hand stopped it's writing, and the way blush began to creep up his cheeks.

"I'm just not looking for anything like that now." He said, looking away from his intent friends. "And I know what girls like that are like."

"Trust me," said Katara, placing a hand on Zuko's that sent shivers up his spine, "She may look nice, but she is the opposite of."

"Whatever," said Toph, "I'm not playing matchmaker anymore!"

Haru laughed and cast a knowing look towards the pair sitting at the end of the table.

"Anyway," said Aang, "Homecoming is soon, any plans on who you're going to ask?"

"Well," said Haru, "I'm going to take you up on your offer Zuko and ask out Song."

"Katara?" said Toph, "Anyone you want to go with?"

Katara sighed and cast a quick look at Zuko. "He doesn't know that I like him. And I've never been good at asking out guys. They just sort of…"

"Flock to you," said Toph with a laugh. "How about you Zuko?"

Zuko cast a quick look at the girl sitting at his side, her brown hair tied in a ponytail, her blue eyes penetrating, her stomach barely showing the signs of her five month pregnancy.

"I'll ask her when I'm ready."

---x---

**A/N- Sorry this took so long to go up! I'm trying to fix the Katara OOC problem, and now I'm trying to get another chapter up. Stick with me, I promise a goodie filled chapter six!**


End file.
